Chapter Onedejavu
by EmberLastian
Summary: Three years after the Shaman Fight, and there is still alot of adventure just to be done,and the evil Hao comes back revenge against the woman he once loved 500 years ago...but can he? Previously Yoh’s adventure is barely starting and is Hao still aliv
1. Chapter 1

Shaman King

Chapter One-De ja vu'

I could see the blue sapphire color of the sky when I came out of the airport. The sun blinded me as I walked out the automatic sliding doors of Tokyo's finest culture of Japan's land. It was so beautiful and romantic to see the land of Japan, the greatest place to get some culture. I asked some locals if I could find a place to stay at for the year. I even asked the hotel managers if there were some rooms or a place I could stay at. They would say, "They're full", or, "no", "I can't help you", and then there was nothing nobody knew where I could stay at. Then I ended up taking a bus to Funfair Hill. I heard some kids my age talking about some haunted house that nobody stayed at for a while and they would see lights and voices come out of there. It was a street you see I found this information, and then I finally figured out what Inn they were talking about. I saw the sign of that inn by the time of the clock, 1:39 p.m. "Flame Inn…" I said wonderly.

5 hours, 1 minute (5:01) earlier…

Yoh stared into his dark reddish brown tea. [Tick, tock, tick, tock Anna was down stairs already brushing her teeth, hair, and she washed her face. Amidamaru appeared. "Yoh, what's wrong?" "Huh? Oh, hey Amidamaru…I'm just spacing out…sorry, I just been thinking…about the tournament…it has been three years since you know that day when…" Yoh trailed off. "When Hao died…" Anna said behind them.

"…" Yoh didn't say anything or even turn around. "Lets go." Anna said.

They walked out to the front door and put on their shoes to get to the bus stop and out to the world that will change.

"Yawn." Yoh said as they walked toward the school. "I don't see any reason why you're so tired…you didn't stay up thinking about three years ago didn't you?" Manta said. "No…I mean yeah I did but I feel something is about to happen y'know but…I also feel that I really don't know for sure that Hao could be alive some where out there…I know he's gone but, its just a feeling…" Yoh looked up at the sky.

2 hours later…

"Whew!" Yoh said as he carried the groceries. "Need help?" Manta asked. "Nah, I'm good." Yoh turned around and bumped into another person that was behind him. "Oh hey sorry…" Yoh bent to pick up the stuff that fell out of his bags. The boy bowed. He said something that Yoh did not understand. "Huh?" Yoh said in confusion. "Hey, he's speaking English." Manta noticed. "Oh, sorry…forget it Yoh. He's a tourist lets get going." Mantas smiled embarrassly and bowed quickly. "(I said sorry! Hey!)" He spoke in Japanese. "It's okay…hey…" Yoh stood up. He saw that person almost looked exactly like him, for a minute there; Yoh thought he was looking through a mirror. Yoh gasped its Hao! "(Hey, do you know what time it is?)" He asked. "Uh…it's…1:39…" Yoh was very shocked to see his twin again. "(What's the matter? It looks like you've seen a ghost.)" He said. "I have to go, bye!" Yoh hurried home. "(Wait! Do you know where--)" Yoh couldn't hear his voice any more. He was too busy running to the bus, because Hao was back.

"Oh man…" I groaned. The guy, who told me the time, completely freaked out and ran from me…but I wondered why though. Therefore, I walked into the shop asked for directions, then I went on the bus towards the Flame Inn and I walked in the dark after I got off. It wasn't too dark since the moon and stars were out. Then I finally saw it. The inn was glowing an eerie light. "Huh." I walked up to it. I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. The door was open, I went inside it was a warm breeze that swept at my face, and I saw that it has not been clean in a while so I decided to clean. I dropped my stuff into a chair and picked up the trash and clothes.

Yoh and Manta got out of the hot springs and they heard something rustle in the living room. They went in there to find out what it was. "Is it a ghost?" Manta said not looking. "…" Yoh looked in there. It was a girl with long black hair was there.

Man talk about typing, it took me a while to type this all down. Remember this is based off six written books, hand drawn, and now typed from both I had made but this is not my work, it is truly Hiroyuki Takei's true work. I hope you like it.

--San Tahaki


	2. Chapter Onedejavu

Shaman King

Chapter One-De ja vu'

I could see the blue sapphire color of the sky when I came out of the airport. The sun blinded me as I walked out the automatic sliding doors of Tokyo's finest culture of Japan's land. It was so beautiful and romantic to see the land of Japan, the greatest place to get some culture. I asked some locals if I could find a place to stay at for the year. I even asked the hotel managers if there were some rooms or a place I could stay at. They would say, "They're full", or, "no", "I can't help you", and then there was nothing nobody knew where I could stay at. Then I ended up taking a bus to Funfair Hill. I heard some kids my age talking about some haunted house that nobody stayed at for a while and they would see lights and voices come out of there. It was a street you see I found this information, and then I finally figured out what Inn they were talking about. I saw the sign of that inn by the time of the clock, 1:39 p.m. "Flame Inn…" I said wonderly.

5 hours, 1 minute (5:01) earlier…

Yoh stared into his dark reddish brown tea. [Tick, tock, tick, tock Anna was down stairs already brushing her teeth, hair, and she washed her face. Amidamaru appeared. "Yoh, what's wrong?" "Huh? Oh, hey Amidamaru…I'm just spacing out…sorry, I just been thinking…about the tournament…it has been three years since you know that day when…" Yoh trailed off. "When Hao died…" Anna said behind them.

"…" Yoh didn't say anything or even turn around. "Lets go." Anna said.

They walked out to the front door and put on their shoes to get to the bus stop and out to the world that will change.

"Yawn." Yoh said as they walked toward the school. "I don't see any reason why you're so tired…you didn't stay up thinking about three years ago didn't you?" Manta said. "No…I mean yeah I did but I feel something is about to happen y'know but…I also feel that I really don't know for sure that Hao could be alive some where out there…I know he's gone but, its just a feeling…" Yoh looked up at the sky.

2 hours later…

"Whew!" Yoh said as he carried the groceries. "Need help?" Manta asked. "Nah, I'm good." Yoh turned around and bumped into another person that was behind him. "Oh hey sorry…" Yoh bent to pick up the stuff that fell out of his bags. The boy bowed. He said something that Yoh did not understand. "Huh?" Yoh said in confusion. "Hey, he's speaking English." Manta noticed. "Oh, sorry…forget it Yoh. He's a tourist lets get going." Mantas smiled embarrassly and bowed quickly. "(I said sorry! Hey!)" He spoke in Japanese. "It's okay…hey…" Yoh stood up. He saw that person almost looked exactly like him, for a minute there; Yoh thought he was looking through a mirror. Yoh gasped its Hao! "(Hey, do you know what time it is?)" He asked. "Uh…it's…1:39…" Yoh was very shocked to see his twin again. "(What's the matter? It looks like you've seen a ghost.)" He said. "I have to go, bye!" Yoh hurried home. "(Wait! Do you know where--)" Yoh couldn't hear his voice any more. He was too busy running to the bus, because Hao was back.

"Oh man…" I groaned. The guy, who told me the time, completely freaked out and ran from me…but I wondered why though. Therefore, I walked into the shop asked for directions, then I went on the bus towards the Flame Inn and I walked in the dark after I got off. It wasn't too dark since the moon and stars were out. Then I finally saw it. The inn was glowing an eerie light. "Huh." I walked up to it. I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. The door was open, I went inside it was a warm breeze that swept at my face, and I saw that it has not been clean in a while so I decided to clean. I dropped my stuff into a chair and picked up the trash and clothes.

Yoh and Manta got out of the hot springs and they heard something rustle in the living room. They went in there to find out what it was. "Is it a ghost?" Manta said not looking. "…" Yoh looked in there. It was a girl with long black hair was there.

Man talk about typing, it took me a while to type this all down. Remember this is based off six written books, hand drawn, and now typed from both I had made but this is not my work, it is truly Hiroyuki Takei's true work. I hope you like it.

--San Tahaki


End file.
